


I Am Not Throwing Away My Shot!

by Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX/pseuds/Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX
Summary: Lafayette is now 3 months pregnant. Lafayette has his first ultrasound today. Plus, today they will find out the gender!





	1. Sick Alexander

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

Alexander sat at his desk, his laptop in front of him, his fingers rhythmically tapping on the keyboard. He had been on his laptop all afternoon, typing furiously in the earlier hours of the midday, his speed now deteriorating as the slowly-dimming light of the sun threatened to pull him from his work into a realm of much needed sleep. Alex knew that he was tired, but stubbornly fought his drowsiness and kept working. Even Laurens, his best friend and roommate, had tried to convince him to get some rest, but Alex ignored him. 

"Come on, Alex. You need to get some rest, man!" Laurens begged his friend. At this point he was willing to literally grab Alexander's arm and drag him upstairs to his bed.

"Sleep is...for the...weak..." Alexander said hoarsely, pushing John's hand away from the power button on his laptop.

"Alexander Hamilton, I swear to you that if you say that to me one more time, I will personally call Lafayette and Mulligan and make them come over here and kick your ass on my behalf! Now let's go!" John lectured his boyfriend.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Alex whined, dragging out the 'o' as he crossed his arms and pouted in a nature that reminded Laurens of that of his 5-year-old nephew.

"Yeeeeeeeesssssss!" John refuted, mocking Alexander by dragging out the 'e'.

Alex knew there was no chance for him to win this argument with his boyfriend

"Oh my God! F-" Alexander started, sent into a fit of coughing by yelling at his roommate. 

"Alright that does it!! You are going straight to bed right now!" John proclaimed, scooping Alexander up into his arms bridal style, carrying him down the hallway to his bedroom.

"John! Put me down you asshole!" Alexander whined hoarsely, his voice beginning to leave him. 

Laurens put the small, feverish man down on his bed and covered him with a blanket. Brushing the hair out of Alexander's tired eyes, he gently kissed his boyfriend's nose. 

Laurens quietly left Alexander's room, careful not to wake him up. He went into the living room and texted Lafayette:

Laurens: Hey Laf, could you do me a favor? 

Lafayette: That depends, Mon Ami. What do you need?

Laurens: Well, you see, Alexander is sick. 

Lafayette: That's unfortunate, I hope he feels better.

Laurens: Well, I was wondering if you could bring him some soup or something. 

Lafayette: Of course, Mon Ami! 

Laurens: thank you so much, Laf! I owe you one!

Lafayette: no problem! Think nothing of it. ;) See you in 10 minutes!

Laurens: ok

Laurens put his phone back in his pocket and went to check on Alexander. When Laurens poked his head in the doorway, Alexander had fallen asleep with a blanket wrapped around him. Laurens smiled slightly at his boyfriend, who had fallen asleep in a blanket burrito. 

He quickly pulled his phone out of his back pocket, opened Snapchat and took a picture of his adorable sleeping boyfriend, captioning it "Did somebody just order a Ham Burrito? LMAO!!"

After that, Laurens decided to make himself some tea, crawl into bed next to Alexander, and join in his nap.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Laurens jolted awake suddenly when his obnoxious ringtone for George Washington filled his ears.

"H-hello?" John said, still sounding slightly groggy.

"Hey. It's George. Lafayette texted me earlier and told me that Alex wasn't feeling well." Washington explained, "Is he feeling any better?"

"I don't know, sir. I hope he is feeling better. He's actually asleep right now." Laurens replied.

"I see. Well, keep me posted, alright?" George said

"Of course. No problem, sir." John assured him.

"Thanks, Laurens." Washington said.

"Yep," said Laurens, "Bye."

*CLICK*

Laurens put his phone back in his pocket, turning around to face Alexander. He was still asleep, wrapped in a blanket as he had been before the two boys had fallen asleep...

**Hey guys! Me again... :/ If you like this story/chapter or have any requests, feel free to comment/kudos/subscribe/etc...Thank you so much!**


	2. Mullette is REAL!!

Herc: *walks through the front door, Starbucks in hand* "Baby, I'm back!"

Laf: *does absolutely nothing in response"

Herc: "I got Starbucks!"

Laf: *comes running down the stairs from his room, excited about coffee*

Herc: "Hey, baby." *hands Laf his coffee, kissing the top of his head*

Laf: "Thanks, babe." *pecks Herc on the cheek*

Herc: *kisses the top of Laf's head* "No problem, babe!"

Laf: *smiles at Herc, running back up the stairs to his room with his coffee*

**Around 1 Hour Later...**

Herc: *goes upstairs to get his laptop*

Herc: *notices Laf sitting on his bed, playing on his phone as usual*

Herc: *sneaks up behind Laf*

Laf: *notices Herc in the reflection on his phone screen *

Laf: *Jumps onto Herc, wrapping his legs around his waist*

Herc: *is jumped on by Laf, squeezing his ass, making him squeal*

Laf: * is slightly aroused by Herc squeezing his ass*

Herc: *kisses laf, moving from his mouth to his neck, then to his collarbone*

Laf: *squeals, becoming even more turned on when Herc finds his spot*

Laf: *feels his already large "package" grow even larger,

Herc: *unbuttons Laf's jeans, releasing the pressure on Laf's "package", making him moan*

Laf: *moans as Herc unbuttons his pants*

Herc: *palms Laf through his boxers*

Laf: *removes shirt*

Laf: *slips hands under Herc's shirt, gently brushing his fingers against Herc's waistline*

Herc: *Takes his shirt off, revealing his gloriously toned body*

Laf: "dayum, daddy!"

Herc: "Like what you see, babe?

Laf: *nods*

Herc: "Good. Then you're gonna love this!"

Laf: *squirming around, pinned to the bed by Herc* "Ooh, I can't wait! The suspense is KILLING me!"

Herc: "Okay, if you can't wait, then..."

Laf: "Then what?"

Herc: *Takes off his pants and boxers, revealing his enormous dick to Lafayette*

Laf: "Oh daddy!"

Herc: "You want some?"

Laf: *nods vigorously*

Herc: well then get ready. *thrusts his hips into Lafayette's*

Laf: *moans in pleasure*

Herc: *Strokes his member, making Laf progressively harder with each passing second.*

Laf: “I-I’m gonna c-c--” *moans loudly as he sprays all over the sheets*

Herc: "Don't worry, there's more where that came from."

Laf: *presents his ass to Herc* "I'm waiting..."

Herc: *inserts a finger to open him up*

Laf: *squeals* "More, daddy..."

Herc: *Slides another finger in*

Laf: *squeals louder* 

Herc: *slides his dick in, removing his fingers, sliding in and out of Lafayette*

Laf: *Moans every time, herc hits his prostate

Herc: *cums into laf*


	3. Lafayette's Announcement...

(A/N: This was the most FUCKING AWKWARD SHIT I've ever had to write. In my whole life. Just saying...)

The next morning, Lafayette woke up and noticed that something was...different. Not weird or strange, just different. He tried to think of what it was, but he just couldn't put his finger on it... Until he had his hands on them.

He put his hand on his shoulder, moving it down to his chest. He felt something soft and squishy. He squeezed it gently, realizing that it was connected to him.

'Oh shit,' Lafayette thought, going into the bathroom.

He took his shirt off, almost screaming when he saw them...

Lafayette had boobs.

Lafayette decided to text Angelica about his predicament...

Laf: Hey Angelica, ca i ask you a really weird question?

Angel: Sure. Whats up?

Laf: Can you run to CVS and get me a pregnancy test?

Laf: Don't ask why...you would probably scream...

Angel: Yea, sure!

Laf: Oh my god thank you so much, mon ami.

Angel: no problem!

**10 MINUTES LATER**

*ding-dong*

The doorbell rang, Angelica waiting on the other side of the door with a CVS bag. She held it out to Lafayette, who took the bag, thanking  
Angelica.

Lafayette went into the bathroom, taking the test out of the package. He peed on the stick, waiting in anticipation for the result. One minute later, he looked at the test, shocked at what he saw.

It showed 2 lines, one red and one pink.

It was positive.

'But how? I'm a guy!' Lafayette thought.

"Hercules! I have a surprise, chéri!" Lafayette called downstairs to his boyfriend.

"Ooh! I love surprises!" Hercules replied.

"Well, before I reveal the surprise, I need you to promise me something." Lafayette said

"Okay, what is it?" Hercules asked.

"Promise me that you won't freak out. Or tell anybody." Lafayette said.

"Okay, I, Hercules Mulligan, do solemnly swear, not to freak out. Or tell anybody." Herc said, putting his right hand in the air.

"Okay, good." Lafayette said, taking a deep breath, "You ready for the surprise?"

Herc, once again, just nodded.

One more deep breath, then Lafayette knew he was ready.

"I-I'm... I'm pregnant..."

"Wait, what?" Herc said, a puzzled tone in his voice.

"That's what I said..." Lafayette replied, pulling the pregnancy test out of his back pocket.

"How the actual fuck does that even work?" Herc asked, looking slightly more concerned than confused.

"Yes," Lafayette replied, "Actual fucking. That's how it works, I guess. Either that or google is wrong as hell."

"What? That is crazy, man!" Herc said, laughing.

"Yes, but it is also science, mon ami!" Laf said, smirking.


	4. Lafayette's Ultrasound...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette is now 3 months pregnant. Lafayette has his first ultrasound today. Plus, today they will find out the gender!

(Lafayette's POV) 

"Oh my god! I'm so excited!" I said. 

"Me too, babe! I can't wait!" Hercules replied.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"Mr. Lafayette?" the nurse called. We stood up, walking towards the door.

Less than 3 minutes later, the doctor had me hooked up to the ultrasound machine.

"And there's the head, legs, arms, and the feet." the doctor said, motioning at the ultrasound monitor. 

"What's the gender?" Hercules and I asked simultaneously, giggling. 

"Looks like it's a baby girl, gentlemen!" the doctor said, "Congratulations guys!

 

**10 MINUTES LATER**

When we got back to the car, I asked Herc about what he thought about names.

"Well, I think Ellianna is pretty." he said

"Yeah, what about Ava or Isabelle?" i added

"Ooh i like Ava! How about Harley?" he replied

"Oh man, that's a good one!" i said.

"Well, the good news is we still have a while to pick a name!" he said.


End file.
